Medical devices must be packaged and sealed such that the devices remain sterile until ready for use. Furthermore, the packaging must be configured to prevent damage to the device during transport. Thus, current packages for medical devices are generally include excess padding and are often configured such that the device is not visible until the packaging has been removed. Thus, it is often not possible to determine the type of medical device contained within a package without compromising the sterility of the device.